Recuerda
by black-tea-blue-pens
Summary: El tiempo pasa y Jamie olvida


Cada vez que me presento delante de las puertas del taller de Santa, me quedo flipando. Y eso que llevo ya siete años viviendo aquí... Bueno, algo así. Paso una noche de cada cien en mi habitación. El resto las paso haciendo que nieve para deleite de los niños y rabia de los adultos. Ahora Santa me ha convocado. Cosa preocupante, porque es la primera vez que me llama a mí solo. Así que respiro hondo y empujo la enorme puerta doble.

Yetis. Ajetreo. Juguetes. Elfos. Agobio. Son las cinco primeras palabras que me vienen a la cabeza cuando entro. La sexta supongo que sería Rojo.

Acompaño a Santa hasta el enorme globo terráqueo que marca a los niños que creen. Algunos parpadean; los que nos están olvidando. Otros están recién encendidos: niños que nacen, a los que se les cae el primer diente o que viven sus primeras Navidades. Y luego está la luz de Jamie: Ha crecido. Ya tiene dieciséis años; la última vez que estuve aquí su luz era la única que no parpadeaba de entre todos los niños que nos habían ayudado con el Miedo. Desde entonces, en su pueblo nieva bastante más de lo normal. (Inocente, jeje) y voy bastante a menudo a verle. (Siempre por la noche; parece que los adultos no llevan bien que un niño vaya volando colgado de algo invisible hasta los cables de electricidad para a continuación quedarse sentado sobre un muro que de repente se hiela).

—¿Qué ocurre? —Santa señala un punto. En América. En Estados Unidos. En el lugar exacto donde está el instituto de Jamie Benneth. Su luz. No está.

—No... —En ese momento entran en la habitación Sandy, Bunny y Tooth.

—¿Qué pasa? —No contesto. No puedo. Horror. Miedo. Jamie, enciéndete por favor. Cómo ha pasado esto. Después de todo...

Bunny salta hacia mí y da un par de golpecitos en el suelo. Empiezo a caer. Y también a llorar. Y de repente estoy delante del colegio de Jamie, completamente destrozado. Él está a unos metros de mí hablando con el chico del gorro calado cuyo nombre nunca he llegado a aprenderme.

—¡Jamie! —Nada. Me acerco a él y le pongo una mano en el hombro. Le atravieso. Limpiamente. No. No. Nonononono.

—¡Jamie Benneth! ¡MÍRAME! —No me escucha.

BUNNY:

Sigo odiándole. No os penséis. Lo único que pasa es que a mí hace unos cuantos años me pasó algo parecido con una chica humana. Para que os hagáis a la idea, ese año no hubo Pascua. Y por eso le he traído, aunque empiezo a dudar que sea una buena idea. El suelo alrededor de Jack se está congelando.

Un cuarto de hora después, estamos de vuelta en el cuartel general de Santa. Jack se ha encerrado en la habitación y el ambiente, generalmente navideño y acogedor, se está enfriando por momentos. Literalmente. La habitación en que Jack se ha encerrado irradia frío.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Pregunta Tooth.

—Podemos enviar a alguien a ver —respondo. Yo no me acerco a esa habitación ni loco. Por muy Guardián que sea, sigo siendo australiano.

Tras mucho deliberar, mandamos a uno de los yetis. Ese que me pone tan nervioso porque nunca acierta con el color. Y esperamos. Esperamos mucho tiempo pero el yeti no vuelve. Finalmente nos acercamos todos despacio a la habitación, para encontrarnos con un frío creciente y con el yeti congelado en la puerta.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —pregunta Tooth. Ni idea.  
Volvemos a la sala del Globo.  
Sandy entonces empieza a hacer gestos hacia el lugar donde antes estaba la luz de Jamie. Eso es.

—Hay que traerle aquí.

—¿Para?

—Parra evitarr eso —contesta Santa, señalando la entrada. Una capa de hielo se está extendiendo por toda la habitación a gran velocidad, y la temperatura baja a velocidad supersónica.

—Vamos.

JAMIE

Ese frío no es normal. Estamos a mediados de septiembre, demasiado pronto para que bajen las temperaturas. Pero más allá de eso, es un frío extraño; ¿el frío puede ser triste? Este sí. Y lo peor es que ya viene durando tres días, ha empezado a salir en las noticias internacionales como una ola de frío inesperada. Y con el frío, la tristeza. Pero eso es cosa mía. Como si olvidase algo que no puedo recordar. Y no sé qué es. Y me frustra. Supongo que en otras circunstancias me daría miedo; de hecho todo el mundo tiene miedo de la ola de frío que está viniendo, pero yo no. Me pasa desde que era pequeño: el frío no me da miedo, sino más bien al revés. Y no me acuerdo de por qué.

—Vamos a casa rápido, que hace un frío de cuidado. —La voz de Bollito me saca de mis pensamientos.

—Id tirando vosotros. —Yo me desvío y cojo otra dirección: los columpios. Me siento en uno de ellos mientras el frío sigue aumentando por momentos. Ánimo, Jamie. Intenta recordar. Frío. Frío. Frío.

Y vuelve a ocurrir. Algo me llama. Tira de mí y ni siquiera sé hacia dónde, de dónde o quién es. Nada. Otra cosa que empezó a la vez que el frío y que la tristeza. Otra paranoia.

Miro al suelo. Hay algo brillante. Me agacho, para encontrarme con un diente. Un incisivo, para ser exactos. ¿Qué hace aquí? Y lo vuelvo a ver. Más adelante, otro diente. Y otro. Voy siguiendo el camino y antes de darme cuenta llevo quince minutos andando y tengo una dentadura de leche completa. ¿Qué? Delante de mí, en el suelo, hay una caja. Medio cilindro, en uno de cuyos laterales hay un dibujo de un niño. Soy... ¿Yo? Con los dientes todavía en la mano, abro la caja despacio. Y las imágenes empiezan a pasar:  
Los regalos debajo del árbol. Las monedas al lado de la almohada. Los huevos de Pascua hasta en la bañera, aquel polvo dorado que cobraba vida y... El trineo. El hielo. Las guerras de bolas de nieve. Por fin. Ya recuerdo.

Cuando se acaban los flashes, estoy rodeado. Y con lágrimas a punto de saltar.

—Santa. Bunny. Sandy. Tooth —doy una vuelta sobre mí mismo, para verlos a todos. Pero falta alguien.

—¿Y Jack?

—No se ha tomado demasiado bien tu... Olvido —dice Tooth. Entonces viene la segunda parte. Jack. El recuerdo de aquella noche, hace ya unos seis años. El miedo. Jack combatiéndolo con nieve y diversión, y su conversión en Guardián. Y cómo, debido quizá a la presión social de mis amigos, terminé relegando aquello a la categoría de sueño. Junto con todas aquellas noches en que Jack venía a verme y pasábamos la noche entera subidos en el poste de la electricidad hablando, tirándonos bolas de nieve o viajando en trineo.

—Vamos. —Echo a correr detrás de Bunny hasta llegar al enorme trineo de Santa; gracias al cual en apenas quince minutos estamos en el Polo Norte.

—Lleva tres días sin salir de su habitación. Ten cuidado.

Me asomo a la habitación y... Bueno. En primer lugar está helada. Ondas de frío se van expandiendo. En realidad todo el polo Norte está helado, y por lo visto es eso lo que provoca la ola de frío. Jack está en una esquina, encogido sobre sí mismo y abrazando su vara.

—¿Jack? —Doy un paso hacia él, abrazándome los brazos para intentar entrar en calor. Nada. El frío es demasiado incluso para mí.

—J... Jack —no reacciona. Me empiezan a castañear los dientes— t... ten... tendría qqque habberlo sabido —murmuro, temblando- lo siento.

—¿Quién eres? —Pregunta entonces. ¿Me ha olvidado él a mí? No es posible. O sí. Al fin y al cabo, he sido yo el inteligente que ha ignorado lo evidente.

—Soy Jamie. —Mi respuesta es casi una duda.

—Jamie no cree en mí. No puede verme. —Ni siquiera levanta la cabeza.

—Jack, soy yo. De verdad. —Pongo una mano sobre la suya y alza lentamente la cabeza hasta mirarme. Está llorando.

—Lo siento, de verdad. De haber sabido...

—¿¡DE HABER SABIDO QUÉ?! —Me contesta de repente. Su voz es una mezcla entre el más absoluto enfado, tristeza e incredulidad— ¿¡QUE SI ME OLVIDABAS YO NO IBA A HACER NADA?! ¿¡QUE YO SOY IRREAL!? ¿¡QUÉ NO EXISTO?! —Vuelve a derramar una lágrima, pero esta se congela antes de llegar al suelo y se parte en pequeños cristales.

—Jack, por favor, lo siento de verdad. No debería haberte olvidado. Tendría que haberme fiado de mis recuerdos. —Pongo una mano sobre su hombro. No responde. Me arrodillo junto a él y le abrazo.  
La temperatura asciende medio grado.

—Jack...

—Prométeme que no volverás a hacerme esto.

—Te lo prometo —sonrío. Por fin las cosas están en su sitio.


End file.
